Au nom de ma sœur
by Patafrite
Summary: Un couple, un procès, un projet. C'est pour cela qu'Harry était là. OS


Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldmort quelques mois auparavant et était pressé de finir d'en découdre avec tous les Mangemorts attrapés. Certains avaient été relâchés car jugés trop jeunes et manipulés. C'était le cas de Blaise Zabini qui accompagnait aujourd'hui Harry. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le banc des témoins avec tout le Magenmagot derrière eux. Le nouveau Ministre, Nefarius Croupton, avait joué de sa grande notoriété ainsi que du respect qu'éprouvait la communauté magique pour lui pour réussir à arracher la place de Ministre à Kingsley, au grand détriment de tous finalement. Car ceux qui respectaient le plus cet homme étaient des sorciers qui n'avaient pas vécu la guerre, qui n'avaient pas combattu, des sorciers qui ne comprenaient pas que certains enfants de Mangemorts, voire des Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu le choix, qu'on les avait menacés, qu'on les avait torturé. Mr Croupton était le frère de Bartemius Croupton. Leur seul point commun était la haine profonde des Mangemorts. Et ce point commun allait jusqu'aux mêmes extrêmes : toute personne, qui qu'elle soit, ayant un rapport avec Voldemort se devait d'être emprisonnée. Ainsi, les rares jugements qu'il présidait se terminaient toujours de la même manière : la personne jugée terminait en prison, peu importe son innocence, peu importent les témoignages. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui Harry était là. Il était venu plaider pour son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas lui l'ennemi. A Poudlard, ce n'était qu'une rivalité enfantine. Pendant la guerre, cela avait été différent.

Harry jeta un regard à ses meilleurs amis. Ron avait le visage grave, il avait beau en avoir voulu à Hermione, il lui avait vite pardonné lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle disait la vérité, que Drago Malfoy était sincère. Hermione, entre eux-deux, était effondrée, elle savait que le fait que Croupton soit là signifiait qu'il allait utiliser une fois de plus son droit de veto, celui qui lui accorde le droit d'intervenir sur un jugement et d'en prononcer un autre, sans avoir à se justifier.

Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre la relation qu'Hermione entreprenait avec Drago Malefoy, il n'avait jamais rien vu. Elle lui avait tout expliqué, calmement et lui avait laissé le temps de comprendre. Drago avait été vers Hermione après le bal de leur quatrième année. Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais que tout d'un coup, après l'avoir réellement vue lors du bal, il avait commencé à l'observer et avait compris qu'il se trompait sur tout la ligne en croyant son père. De fil en aiguilles ils étaient sortis ensemble. La sixième année avait été abominable car Drago l'avait quittée sans explication. Elle ne savait pas qu'il voulait la protéger de sa mission. Ce n'est que lors de la mort de Dumbledore qu'elle avait trouvé une lettre dans son dortoir lui expliquant toute la vérité et qu'il l'aimait profondément mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix car la vie de sa mère était menacée. Il lui disait aussi qu'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait pour être devenu Mangemort mais il lui jurait qu'il ne tuerait jamais personne, il n'y arriverait pas de toute façon. Il lui disait aussi qu'il savait qu'elle se serait sentie affreusement mal si la mère de Drago avait été tuée s'il avait rejoint l'Ordre, elle n'aurait pas supporté cette culpabilité qu'elle se serait forcément infligée et que cela aurait de toute évidence détruit leur couple tôt ou tard. Il savait qu'au fond, elle comprenait. Hermione avait montré cette lettre à Harry. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était là. Il avait compris que malgré les apparences, Drago Malefoy était fou amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il la connaissait bien. Car peu de personnes seraient altruistes au point de préférer que celui qu'on aime devienne Mangemort plutôt que leur mère soit tuée en représailles. Et Drago Malefoy connaissait assez Hermione Granger et l'aimait assez pour l'abandonner.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés et amenés au Manoir Malefoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pensé que cette fois c'était la fin. Mais lorsque Drago fut appelé il fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry et laissa planer le doute sur Ron et Hermione. Cela aurait dû suffire, ils auraient pu être enfermés dans les cachots en attendant que le sort qu'Hermione avait jeté sur Harry s'estompe. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme cela. Bellatrix était arrivée et avait décidé de torturer Hermione pour savoir comment ils avaient eu l'épée de Gryffondor. Harry avait cru mourir. Pas Hermione, pas elle. Pas sa sœur. Et Drago n'avait rien pu faire pour elle. S'il avait osé, Bellatrix l'aurait tué de suite, elle était largement meilleure en combat. C'est Dobby qui les avait sauvés au péril de sa vie.

Mais lorsque que Severus Rogue donna ses souvenirs à Harry celui-ci fit une découverte. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Lors de ce passage au Manoir, Drago avait agi. On lui avait demandé d'aller chercher le gobelin pour authentifier l'épée et il en avait profité pour envoyer un Patronus à Rogue, lui expliquant qu'Harry Potter était là, que la fille qu'il aimait se faisait torturer sous ses yeux. Il lui disait qu'il avait besoin de Rogue pour pouvoir faire quelque chose et que s'il ne venait pas, il le ferait seul. Drago était loin d'être un imbécile. Il faisait comprendre qu'il allait le faire et comme Rogue était lié à un serment inviolable qui l'obligeait à protéger Drago, celui-ci savait que Rogue viendrait, peu importe son camp. Harry avait observé Rogue recevoir le Patronus. Il avait bondit de son siège et avait eu un mince sourire triste lorsque le Patronus parlait de la fille, d'Hermione. Il avait immédiatement transplané pour les sauver, au péril de sa couverture, mais n'était arrivé que pour les voir s'enfuir grâce à Dobby. Il avait convaincu Voldemort de ne pas tuer Drago pour ne pas avoir reconnu le trio, mais il n'avait pas pu lui éviter la torture.

Lors de la bataille finale, Drago n'avait pas rejoint le camp des Mangemorts, il avait rejoint ses parents. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais était persuadé qu'Hermione ne l'aimerait plus, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et qu'elle était avec Ron.

Juste après la bataille finale Harry s'était promené dans le château et était tombé sur Drago et Hermione en train de se serrer dans les bras. Il les avait un peu espionnés et s'était rendu-compte que leur histoire n'était pas nouvelle. Alors il était sorti de sa cachette et avait demandé des explications. Hermione avait fondu en larmes tout de suite et Drago l'avait fusillé du regard et avait consolé Hermione. Harry était resté là, à observer celui qu'il prenait pour un insensible, un raciste, un égoïste, consoler Hermione, sa sœur. Alors Harry avait entamé calmement la discussion et avait fini par comprendre. Drago avait été arrêté mais relâché en l'attente de son procès. Et c'était aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il était là.

Il regarda Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et semblait affreusement peiné de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise était là. Celui-ci était venu avec Harry car il était au courant de tout, depuis le début. Alors il était venu aujourd'hui pour sauver son meilleur ami mais aussi pour sauver ce couple.

Le Ministre demanda au Magenmagot qui jugeait que Drago Malefoy devait être libéré. Simple formalité, tout le monde sait que lui, il hait chaque personne portant la Marque. Il haïssait aussi les Malefoy. Il ne laisserait pas Drago s'en sortir, tout le monde le savait. Cependant, tout le Magenmagot sans exception leva la main pour le libérer. Evidemment le Ministre commença à faire un discours sur son avis sur les Mangemorts. Ce discours qui ne changeait jamais depuis qu'il avait commencé ses injustices. Harry avait trois minutes pour se préparer.

Il regarda Blaise, celui-ci avait une mine déterminée. Il tira un peu sur sa manche pour réussir à empoigner discrètement sa baguette qu'il garda cachée et Harry en fit de même. Ron arborait le même air déterminé et tira aussi sa baguette discrètement. Ils avaient tous trois réussis à les garder alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils avaient donné à l'accueil d'autres baguettes qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard résigné de Drago. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche en observant les trois garçons. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Hermione puis revint sur Harry et tourna légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche. Harry savait que Drago ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit en danger. Mais Harry ne lui avait rien dit, à elle. Il faisait cela pour elle. Au nom de sa sœur, Drago Malefoy n'irait pas en prison.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Harry, puis Ron et enfin Blaise. Elle reporta son attention sur Drago qui continuait de faire signe à Harry. Celui-ci la vit alors sourire et fermer les yeux de soulagement. Elle tira ensuite discrètement sa baguette de sous son t-shirt, sûrement coincée dans son soutien-gorge. Harry riait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Elle lui jeta un regard de profonde reconnaissance. Mais Harry ne voulait pas voir cela. Il voulait voir le regard qu'elle avait le lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Drago.

C'est alors que Croupton prononça sa sentence. La prison à vie, évidemment. Quatre Aurors avancèrent vers Drago pour le traîner à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs partout dans la pièce rendaient cette scène terrible. Mais Harry Potter ne laisserait pas le bonheur de sa sœur partir en prison.

Lorsque les Aurors atteignirent Drago, Harry, Ron, Blaise et Hermione bondirent de leur siège. Hermione étant la plus rapide courut immédiatement à leur niveau et stupéfixa deux Aurors d'affilée, trop surpris pour comprendre. Elle agrippa Drago et le protégea de chaque attaque des Aurors. Les trois garçons engagèrent un combat féroce avec les deux autres Aurors. Ils en vinrent à bout assez facilement mais comme l'avait prévu Harry du renfort arriva. Harry se tourna alors vers Drago et lui tendit sa baguette. Harry l'avait gardée pour cette occasion. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui rendre après la bataille et s'était bien gardé de le faire plus tard, elle aurait été confisquée. Drago fut surpris mais sourit tout de même lorsqu'il toucha le morceau de bois. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry et se tourna vers les Aurors. Le Magenmagot ne pouvait rien faire étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de baguette.

Un combat de rage éclata. Harry savait que les Aurors aussi étaient contre Croupton mais ceux-ci ne faisaient que leur travail, bien que certain, comme Kingsley, avaient décidé de se battre aux côtés d'Harry, une fois de plus.

Hermione était la plus redoutable. Les Aurors étaient surpris de la puissance et de la justesse de ses sorts, elle ne les ratait pas. Ron aussi était impressionnant, il avait une stratégie parfaite. Blaise était déterminé et protégeait à la fois Drago et Hermione. Harry savait qu'il tenait à eux, qu'il estimait qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient le droit à leur bonheur et de le vivre au grand jour après presque quatre ans de souffrance à rester cachés. Drago prenait garde à ce qu'Hermione ne soit pas touchée et elle en faisait de même pour lui. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes les révolutionnaires étaient victorieux, tous les Aurors étaient stupéfixés, ligotés ou bien pétrifiés.

Le couple se regarda un instant puis ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, pleurant tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime, dit Hermione.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, répondit Drago. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Elle rit et l'embrassa. Drago la serra le plus fort possible et Harry vit sa meilleure amie sourire en fermant les yeux. Mais ils avaient oubliés les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci avaient attendu la fin du combat pour agir. Ils se jetèrent tous d'un coup sur Drago qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour et mit Drago derrière elle. Elle lui serra fort la main puis cria de toute ses forces en pointant sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs :

\- _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Et c'est alors qu'Harry vit sortir le Patronus le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La loutre argentée se dirigea vers les monstres pour les chasser. Mais elle ne fit pas que cela. Le Patronus était si puissant qu'il aveuglait tout le monde et chacun dut plisser les yeux pour voir à leur plus grande stupeur le Patronus détruire les Détraqueurs. Harry ne savait pas que cela était possible.

Lorsque tous les monstres vêtus de capes noirs furent disparus Hermione tomba à genoux, essoufflée. Elle avait dû utiliser toute sa force pour faire un Patronus aussi puissant.

\- Comment t'as fait ça, Mione ? demanda Harry pendant que Drago la relevait et la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle rit doucement et répondit :

\- Oh Harry, pense à ce que Dumbledore te répondrait !

\- L'amour, je suppose ? répondirent Ron et Drago en même temps.

Hermione hocha la tête et reprit Drago dans ses bras. Harry était estomaqué. Sa petite Hermione avait été si heureuse d'être dans les bras de Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait réussi à créer un Patronus capable d'anéantir les Détraqueurs. Il se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore. Lorsque l'on est entourés par les ténèbres il faut allumer la lumière. Drago avait remis la lumière dans le cœur d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

\- Tu as pensé à quoi exactement, questionna Harry.

\- Eh bien, à rien de concret, juste à ce que je ressentais là tout de suite pour Drago, répondit-elle.

\- Et tu as réussi à détruire des Détraqueurs avec l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi ? demanda Drago, incrédule.

\- Oui, apparemment, dit Hermione d'une voix timide.

Pour la première fois, Harry Potter vit Drago Malefoy rougir. Il attrapa Hermione et la serra fort dans ses bras, ne trouvant certainement pas les mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? intervint la voix de Croupton. Ce jeune homme doit aller en prison.

\- Si Potter a tué Voldemort ce n'est certainement pas pour laisser un autre dictateur prendre le pouvoir, Monsieur le Ministre, cracha Blaise.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? s'insurgea Croupton.

\- Il n'insinue rien, il annonce des faits ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cela, vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans un procès ! s'écria le Ministre d'une voix méprisante.

\- Faîtes attention à votre ton ! intervint alors Drago. Je vous signale que ce type - il pointa un doigt vers Harry - a pris deux sorts de la mort dans sa vie et est même mort une fois et il est toujours là, alors à votre place j'éviterais de le provoquer !

\- Vous n'avez pas à me parler, Mr Malefoy !

\- De toute façon, ce sont des Gryffondor alors vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, s'ils ont décidé que ça les regardait, ça les regarde ! continua Drago.

Blaise se mit à rire ainsi qu'Hermione. Harry savait que Drago parlait en connaissance de cause. Le Trio D'Or mettait son nez partout, c'était bien connu.

\- Exactement, confirma Harry. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour deux choses ! Premièrement, je voulais empêcher Drago Malefoy d'aller en prison. Deuxièmement, je suis ici afin de vous démettre de vos fonction dont vous abusez !

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva dans la salle.

\- Comme si vous pouviez faire quelque chose, Mr Potter, se moqua le Ministre.

Harry eut un ricanement méprisant ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil approbateur des deux Serpentard.

\- Depuis que j'ai découvert que je suis un sorcier j'ai combattu Voldemort ! expliqua Harry. Je l'ai vaincu alors que j'avais 11 ans, à douze ans j'ai détruit un Horcruxe et j'ai tué le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, à 13 ans j'ai fait mon premier Patronus corporel et j'ai même remonté le temps, à 14 ans j'ai vu Voldemort renaître sous mes yeux. C'est la première fois que j'avais vu quelqu'un mourir devant moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. A 15 ans le Ministère m'a pourri la vie en faisant croire que Voldemort n'était pas revenu. Voldemort m'a attiré dans un piège au sein même du Ministère où nous sommes entrés, il faut le dire, sans problème et où j'ai vu mon parrain mourir sous mes yeux. A 16 ans j'étais là quand Dumbledore a été assassiné, j'ai vu Drago Malefoy abaisser sa baguette et être sur le point d'accepter la protection de Dumbledore mais les autres Mangemorts sont arrivés trop vite. Et cette année, à 17 ans, j'ai passé mon temps à chercher les Horcruxes, à fuir pour rester en vie pour à la fin, tuer Voldemort. Alors ne pensez pas que vous saurez m'arrêter.

Croupton était soufflé. Le Magenmagot lançait à Harry des sourires fiers et de soutient.

\- Mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans mes meilleurs amis. Et aujourd'hui, vous avez été assez stupide pour croire que j'allais vous laisser enfermer le bonheur de ma meilleure amie. De ma sœur. La première personne à m'avoir sauvé la vie. Ca fait des mois que vous envoyez certains innocents en prison, mais aujourd'hui, vous n'enfermerez pas celui qu'elle aime. Je suis là aujourd'hui pour elle. Pour vous forcer à démissionner. Aujourd'hui, je suis là au nom de ma sœur.

Hermione vint poser une main sur son épaule puis le serra dans ses bras. Ron s'approcha d'eux et elle en fit de même avec lui. Ils se tinrent tous les trois alignés, face au Ministre. Drago s'approcha timidement et Harry lui laissa tout de suite plus de place entre Hermione et lui. Drago lui jeta un regard de gratitude et Harry lui sourit puis regarda Hermione. Drago en fit de même puis sourit à Harry, lui aussi était heureux de la voir heureuse avec lui. Blaise vint à son tour et les Aurors qui les avait aidés vinrent aussi.

\- Cela ne vous donne tout de même pas d'autorité sur le Ministère, répondit le Ministre qui avait repris contenance. Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi.

\- Nous en avons aucune, mais le Magenmagot en a ! répondit Harry.

Le Magenmagot avait bien de l'autorité mais les membres parurent alors perdus.

\- Nous n'avons pas de raison légale de démettre Mr Croupton... dit une femme du Magenmagot.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda alors Hermione.

Harry était étonné, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait une raison légale pour se débarrasser de lui. Il avait joué au Gryffondor et avait foncé tête baissée, comme toujours, quel idiot ! Mais il réalisa que si Hermione avait prévu de se battre c'était qu'elle avait prévu de ne sortir son argument qu'à ce moment-là car elle arborait un sourire victorieux. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'avança vers le Ministre qui arborait un air mauvais.

\- Bonjour, Mr le Ministre ! Je me présente, Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondor. J'ai passé ma vie à aider Harry à se battre contre Voldemort pendant que vous buviez votre thé. Il faut aussi savoir que l'on m'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou bien encore le Rat de Bibliothèque.

Elle parlait d'une voix calme, presque amusée ce qui fit sourire Drago, puis Harry. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Ron regardait Hermione avec fierté, il aimait la voir surprendre tout le monde avec ses connaissances.

\- En quoi cela peut-il m'intéresser ? grommela le Ministre.

Hermione eut un rictus méprisant qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Drago qu'Harry grimaça tandis que Drago et Blaise pouffaient discrètement.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur le Ministre, je pense que ce que le Rat de Bibliothèque a trouvé va vous intéresser.

Elle se dirigea vers le greffier et lui demanda ses notes. Elle y jeta un œil et fit un grand sourire.

\- Saviez-vous qu'il y avait une très vieille loi qui interdisait au Ministre de poser son veto plus de 10 fois en deux mois ? demanda Hermione innocemment.

\- Qu'importe cette loi, elle doit être ancienne et je ne l'outrepasse probablement pas, fit le Ministre avec dédain.

\- C'est une vieille loi toujours en vigueur, j'ai vérifié, répondit Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. Saviez-vous que cette loi précise aussi que si le Ministre outrepasse cette loi il ira un an à Azkaban minimum pour abus de pouvoir ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas et le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

\- Il faut aussi que tout le Magenmagot soit là pour juger le Ministre en question, continua Hermione. Oh mais quelle surprise, s'exclama-t-elle faussement étonnée, tout le Magenmagot est réuni !

\- Ce que Miss Granger affirme est vrai, je viens de retrouver cette loi, dit alors Percy Weasley qui faisait partie de l'assemblée.

Des sourires s'étirèrent parmi la foule et le Ministre sembla quelque peut décontenancé.

\- Si j'ai attendu ce jour, Mr Croupton, c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous venez d'utiliser ce droit pour la onzième fois, asséna Hermione d'une voix froide.

Le Magenmagot réagit sans attendre et le Ministre fut démis de ses fonctions puis escorté à Azkaban. Drago fut libéré immédiatement et tout le monde rentra au Square Grimmaurd.

Narcissa Malefoy hurla de joie en voyant son fils libre et vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Le couple était enfin réuni pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée après les festivités, Drago vint discuter avec Harry au calme. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis Drago posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà... euh... j'en ai déjà parlé à son père, l'été dernier avant de devenir Mangemort, je lui avais tout dit en fait mais Hermione ne le sait pas... Enfin voilà, bafouilla Drago, accepterais-tu que je demande à Hermione de m'épouser ? Je sais qu'elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à ton avis alors je te le demande car je sais que tu as toujours été là pour la protéger et dans le monde magique c'est toi qui joues le rôle de protecteur, tu es son grand frère pour elle alors j'ai estimé que si je devais demander sa main à quelqu'un du monde de la Magie, c'était toi.

Harry sourit puis regarda Hermione qui discutait avec les autres autour de la table. Elle jetait des regards vers Drago et souriait toute seule, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Croupton aujourd'hui j'étais là au nom de ma sœur. Va lui demander tout de suite, je veux être là.

Drago eut un large sourire et sortit un écrin de sa poche. Harry l'observa se diriger vers sa sœur de cœur, Drago semblait extrêmement stressé. Il fit sa demande avec la plus belle déclaration qu'Harry ait entendu et Hermione accepta tout de suite et se jeta dans les bras de Drago et les félicitations plurent sur les nouveaux fiancés. Lorsque le couple revint vers Harry la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, lui murmurant des remerciements. Ron vint les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras et les deux garçons versèrent une larme. Ils s'étaient battus pour apporter la paix dans le monde et il aurait été inconcevable qu'Hermione n'ait pas le droit à la paix. Ron repartit vers sa petite amie depuis deux ans, Luna et les laissa seuls tous les trois, il savait qu'Harry voulait voir quelque chose.

Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, elle était sûre que l'homme de sa vie ne lui serait pas enlevé. Et Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il ne laisserait personne ruiner le bonheur de sa sœur. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Cette flamme. Cette flamme qui pétillait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce pur bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Harry regarda Drago qui lui aussi avait vu la flamme se rallumer, il semblait ému, Harry voyait ses yeux briller.

\- C'est pour _ça_ que je l'ai fait, dit Harry à Drago.

Celui-ci lui adressa alors un grand sourire et fit une accolade à Harry pour le remercier. Et c'est ce jour-là, devant toute l'assemblée du Square Grimmaurd, après la guerre, après s'être haïs, que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se serrèrent la main de bon cœur, plus de sept ans après leur première rencontre.

* * *

Des dizaines d'années plus tard après cette histoire, Harry Potter assistait au mariage de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, Scorpius Malefoy et de sa fille, Lily Potter. Quelques années les séparaient mais ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre comme l'étaient leurs parents respectifs. Harry et Drago avaient fait semblant d'être abattus en apprenant que leurs enfants allaient se marier. Drago prétendait qu'avoir un Potter dans la famille signifierait avoir des ennuis et Harry soutenait qu'avoir un Malefoy dans la famille était synonyme de blond sans cervelle. Les deux aimaient se chamailler depuis des années, ça ne changerait plus, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Ron s'assit à côté de lui et observa Hermione, Harry en fit de même. Les années étaient passées mais elle était toujours aussi belle, épanouie. Harry vit alors que Drago aussi regardait sa femme et s'était mis à sourire.

Harry savait pourquoi : Hermione avait toujours cette flamme dans le regard. Le bonheur ne l'avait plus jamais quittée depuis ce fameux jour au Ministère. Drago échangea un sourire avec lui et lui fit un signe de tête qui toucha beaucoup Harry. Drago le remerciait de l'avoir rendu heureux.

Harry avait eu du mal à convaincre Ron et Blaise de l'accompagner dans son coup d'état mais les deux voulaient aussi que le couple soit réuni alors ils avaient finalement cédé au bout de quelques jours. Hermione l'avait mille fois remercié car elle avait prévu de se battre seule mais savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire face à tant d'adversaires.

Tout à coup il fut très ému, sa fille se mariait avec le fils d'Hermione et de Drago. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il voulait simplement rendre Hermione heureuse. Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point Drago en serait heureux et reconnaissant. Que même leurs amis avaient été heureux de les voir réunis. Il avait encore moins prévu que sa fille épouse le fils du fameux couple. Il avait aussi rendu sa fille heureuse en prenant cette décision. Et là, il réalisa à quel point il avait eu raison d'écouter plutôt que de crier lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione et Drago ensemble pour la première fois. Mais cela aussi, il l'avait fait par amour pour elle, il se devait de l'écouter. Au nom de sa sœur.


End file.
